Electric Storm
by Ellana-san
Summary: A la suite d'une tempête, Sam et Jack se retrouvent lancés à la poursuite du chien fugeur de Cassie... Mais peut-être que dans l'obscurité, ils trouveront enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient? Challenge Endless Night du CPAF


_Un petit OS pour le concours du CPAF sur le thème Endless Night : A la suite d'un accident/panne/évènement quelconque vos héros se retrouvent (littéralement) plongés dans le noir..._

_Cette fic se situe un peu après A Hundred Days soit l'épisode sur Edora… _

**Electric****Storm**

Le Major Samantha Carter laissa claquer la porte derrière elle avec soulagement. C'était une véritable tempête là dehors, et si sa maison n'était pas aussi chaude qu'elle l'aurait souhaité la température contrastait agréablement avec l'extérieur. Il pleuvait depuis presque deux jours et, ce soir, la fine bruine avait laissé place à un orage terrifiant de violence.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les discipliner, elle laissa tomber son blouson sur le sol. Il était trempé, elle était trempée et sa maison était déjà sans dessus-dessous… Bref, de toute façon, le sol serait inondé. Grimaçant légèrement quand ses doigts buttèrent sur la bosse à l'arrière de son crâne, elle décida qu'elle pourrait avaler une boisson chaude avant d'aller se coucher et de dormir tout le week-end.

La mission dont elle revenait n'avait pas été très satisfaisante. Pas de Goa'ulds, pas de grands drames –entendons par là, pas de pluies de météorites qui bloquaient son supérieur sur d'autres planètes… - si on exceptait sa chute et son coup sur la tête. C'était un moment d'inattention, vraiment. Elle avait tourné la tête, son pied avait ripé et elle s'était écroulée. L'incident aurait été sans conséquence, si ce n'était pour les rires mortifiants du reste de son équipe, si elle ne s'était pas cognée la tête sur un gros caillou. Le Colonel avait immédiatement cessé de se moquer d'elle pour exiger qu'ils retournent à la base et qu'elle se fasse examiner.

Elle n'avait rien, bien entendu. Rien sauf une bonne migraine. Mais, elle était consciente que ce n'était pas son comportement habituel. Le Colonel le lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer dès que Janet l'avait autorisée à quitter l'infirmerie. Il l'avait prise à part et lui avait dit que son état de santé l'inquiétait. Elle était trop fatiguée, jugeait-il. Trop de temps à se tuer à la tâche, avait-il rajouté.

Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait raison. Elle avait passé trois mois enfermée à la base à tenter de le ramener d'Edora, à tenter de le sauver. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé, c'était qu'il n'avait aucun besoin, ni aucune envie, d'être sauvé… Au point de ne même pas _simplement_ la remercier.

Cette histoire lui avait fait prendre conscience de ses sentiments pour lui. Elle avait pris ça pour de l'admiration, puis pour de l'attirance et enfin pour un faible passager. La vérité était que, quand elle avait compris qu'elle risquait de ne plus jamais le revoir, la sensation avait été si intolérable, si violente, qu'elle avait réalisé que ces émotions n'étaient pas innocentes. Ce n'était pas platonique. C'était de _l'amour_. Et ça l'avait effrayée parce qu'elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à tomber amoureuse. Et elle n'était certainement jamais tombée aussi profondément amoureuse au point de réinventer les lois de la physique pour un homme.

Quand elle l'avait vu avec Laïra… Bien entendu, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui ouvre les bras et lui avoue franchement qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle et que ces trois mois séparés le lui avaient fait comprendre. Elle savait que les chances pour qu'il soit seulement attiré par elle était faibles, alors partager ses sentiments… Néanmoins, elle avait pensé qu'il serait plus heureux de la revoir. Mais non, parce qu'il y avait Laïra…

Et après Laïra, il y avait eu cette sordide histoire d'infiltration du NID, où il avait fait semblant de les trahir.

Pour oublier ça, elle s'était appliquée plus encore au travail, s'enfermant dans son labo jusqu'à des heures indues, et s'efforçant de rattraper les trois mois de retard qu'avaient pris ses rapports, ses projets et le reste de son équipe.

Elle n'avait pas récupéré.

Elle était fatiguée, épuisée… Vidée physiquement et mentalement… Au point de faire une aussi stupide erreur que de trébucher en mission et de s'assommer toute seule.

Grognant pour chasser ses pensées déprimantes, elle choisit de faire l'impasse sur un quelconque thé ou chocolat qui aurait pu la réchauffer, et d'aller directement se coucher. Elle avait mangé au mess avec Daniel et s'en félicitait parce qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de se préparer quoi que ce soit.

Il y eut un éclair plus violent que les autres et la lumière clignota légèrement. Elle soupira, réalisant que l'électricité allait certainement se couper dans la nuit. Il y avait des choses à faire, comme débrancher la télé et le lecteur dvd… Les coupures brutes n'étaient pas bonnes pour ce genre d'appareil… Lâchant un nouveau soupir, elle décida qu'au pire, elle rachèterait tout le lendemain. Elle était trop fatiguée pour se préoccuper de ce genre de choses maintenant.

Elle venait de pénétrer dans la chambre quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle le fusilla des yeux quelques minutes, espérant qu'il redevienne silencieux et qu'elle puisse prétendre ne pas l'avoir entendu mais, évidemment, il ne s'arrêta pas. Se mordant la lèvre pour empêcher le hurlement frustré de quitter sa gorge, alors que le lit à côté d'elle l'invitait au repos, elle décrocha.

« Carter. » souffla-t-elle avec très peu d'illusions. Si c'était le SGC, elle devrait retourner là bas, et rapidement.

« _Sam_ ? » appela une voix effrayée à l'autre bout du fil.

« Cassie ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Le tremblement dans la voix de l'adolescente n'augurait rien de bon. Et à vrai dire, ça la rendait, elle aussi, nerveuse.

« Cass ! Il y a un problème ? » redemanda-t-elle plus calmement devant son manque de réponses.

« _Bart s'est enfui. J'ai laissé la porte ouverte et… à cause de l'orage… Sam, je l'ai cherché partout mais je ne le trouve pas ! »_

La jeune femme respira un peu plus librement. Bart était le chien que le Colonel avait offert à Cassandra quand elle s'était installée sur Terre. Cassie y tenait beaucoup… et il était perdu sous l'orage. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Evidement, tout ça était la faute de Jack O'Neill.

« Ok, chérie. Où est ta mère ? »

Avec un peu de chance, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que Janet ne rentre et Sam n'aurait pas à attendre plus longtemps avant de se coucher.

_« Elle est de garde ce soir. » _

Même à l'autre bout du téléphone, elle entendit les larmes que Cassandra se forçait à ne pas verser. Pressentant ce que la jeune fille attendait d'elle, Sam grimaça.

« Il reviendra certainement demain matin, Cassie. » tenta-t-elle.

_« Sam ! Tu as vu le temps qu'il fait dehors ! »_

Oh, oui. Elle avait vu. Mais Cassie semblait si désespérée…

« Tu as essayé d'appeler le Colonel ? »

Pourquoi, Seigneur, pourquoi ?! Sam était quelqu'un de bien. Elle sauvait le monde, combattait de faux dieux, et elle s'efforçait même de trier ses déchets ! Pourquoi était-ce à elle de courir sous la pluie avec une bosse à l'arrière de la tête ?!

_« Il ne répond pas… Je vais rappeler et laisser un message, mais… Sam, s'il te plait… »_

Bien sûr, le Colonel était très certainement bien au chaud dans son lit… Dieu seul savait avec quelle rousse extra-terrestre, d'ailleurs. Et elle, elle s'était faite avoir au 's'il te plait'.

« J'arrive. » soupira-t-elle. « Et ne ressors pas sous cette pluie ! » ordonna-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle resta assise là une seconde, contemplant le mur avant de saisir à nouveau le combiné sur une pulsion. Elle composa rapidement le numéro et attendit patiemment que la sonnerie bascule sur le répondeur. Quand la voix grave de son supérieur lui appris qu'il n'était pas disponible et qu'elle pouvait laisser un message si elle le souhaitait, elle ne se priva pas.

« Je vous déteste. » lâcha-t-elle platement avant de raccrocher.

Quand ce fut fait, elle regarda stupidement le téléphone, peu sûre de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Voilà qui risquait de lui attirer pas mal de problèmes… Elle haussa les épaules et se leva avant de se diriger vers sa voiture d'un pas décidé, attrapant son blouson trempé au passage.

Il n'avait qu'à la faire passer en cour martiale si ça l'amusait. De toute manière, les choses ne pouvaient plus continuer comme ça. L'ambiance était détestable et même Daniel et Teal'c en semblaient conscients. Entre l'indicent 'Edora' et la fausse 'trahison' du Colonel, ils essayaient tous de recoller les pots cassés. Le problème, c'est que si Jack avait réussi à restaurer à peu près son amitié avec Daniel et avec Teal'c, il l'avait complètement négligée.

Sam se sentait exclue, même si elle avait totalement consciente d'être paranoïaque. C'était souvent elle qui se mettait à l'écart, mais elle n'appréciait pas de voir le Colonel agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas ignorée sans une hésitation sur Edora et comme s'il ne lui avait jamais craché au visage les horreurs qu'il lui avait dites dans ce couloir. Il ne s'était toujours pas excusé pas plus qu'il ne l'avait remerciée. Elle commençait à soupçonner qu'elle n'était pas, pour lui, l'ami qu'il était pour elle.

La jeune femme eut beaucoup de mal à naviguer dans les rues sombres jusqu'à chez Janet. Comme elle l'avait prévu, l'électricité avait sauté, et le torrent qui se déversait sur son pare-brise ne l'aidait pas à voir correctement où elle allait. Au bout de vingt minutes d'un trajet qui ne lui en prenait habituellement que dix, elle se gara devant la maison de son amie. Ce fut évidemment le moment que choisit son portable pour vibrer dans la poche de son jean.

Elle le sortit distraitement. C'était le Colonel. Elle hésita à répondre quand son regard fut attiré par la silhouette de Cassie sur le porche, une lampe torche à la main. La jeune fille avait l'intention évidente de venir à sa rencontre. Eteignant le téléphone, elle l'enfourna dans sa poche et sortit de la voiture, claquant la portière derrière elle.

La pluie faillit la clouer au sol tant elle était douloureusement violente.

« Cassandra Fraiser ! » hurla-t-elle. « Rentre dans cette maison immédiatement ! »

Janet aurait sa peau si elle découvrait qu'elle avait laissé Cassie se balader sous la pluie à une heure aussi tardive. D'un autre côté, il était probable qu'elle fasse elle-même la peau au docteur pour ne pas s'être assuré que ce foutu chien ne pouvait pas se sauver. _Après_ avoir fait la peau au Colonel pour lui avoir offert le chien en premier lieu.

Trois ans et cet animal causait toujours autant de soucis ! Oui, il était adorable même si, à titre personnel, elle préférait les chats. Mais elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait du se lever en urgence parce que le chien était malade et que Cassie voulait qu'elle vienne, ou parce que le chien s'était sauvé, ou parce que le chien avait fait une bêtise que Cass ne voulait pas que Janet découvre. Elle avait passé un après midi entier à remonter une étagère parce que Bart l'avait fait s'écrouler et, miraculeusement, grâce à l'intervention de Daniel, Janet ne l'avait jamais su. Elle soupçonnait que Daniel, Jack et Teal'c avaient eu leur propre lots d'aventures avec ce chien, mais aucun n'avait jamais rien voulu dire.

« Sam ! » cria la jeune fille en se jetant dans ses bras dès qu'elle eut passé la porte. Et vu ses yeux rougis, Sam sut qu'elle avait raison, Cassie avait pleuré.

« Chérie… » dit-elle en se dégageant gentiment. « Pas la peine de se mettre dans cet état. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il… »

« Mais d'habitude, il n'y a pas de tempête ! » coupa l'adolescente.

« C'est vrai. » concéda-t-elle, avant de secouer la tête pour examiner, à la lumière de la lampe torche, la jeune fille de presque 15 ans qui se tenait devant elle. Janet ne la laissait pas toute seule quand elle travaillait d'ordinaire. Janet ne travaillait pas de nuit, non plus, d'ordinaire. C'était un imprévu qui était tombé dans la journée et le docteur avait voulu essayer de laisser Cassandra se débrouiller toute seule, puisque la jeune fille lui assurait qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de baby-sitter. Elle en avait touché un mot au Major pendant qu'elle soignait sa tête, mais ça lui était totalement sorti de l'esprit.

« Cassie, enfile des vêtements secs. » ordonna-t-elle rapidement.

Son jean et son tee-shirt était trempés et si elle restait comme ça, elle allait attraper une pneumonie. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

« Je veux chercher Bart. »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, sentant sa patience habituelle diminuer grandement avec toutes les minutes de sommeil qu'on lui volait.

« _Je_ vais chercher Bart. » déclara-t-elle. « Toi, tu restes là. »

Cassandra sembla hésiter une seconde. « Mais je veux t'aider… »

La militaire fit de son mieux pour conserver son calme, se rappelant que c'était une adolescente, la fille de sa meilleure amie, et pas un soldat qui se devait d'obéir aveuglément à ses ordres. Cette possibilité eut-elle été la réalité qu'elle l'aurait déjà fait jetée en cellule pour lui apprendre la notion de hiérarchie.

Un pincement au niveau de la poitrine lui souffla qu'à l'âge de Cassandra, elle n'aurait probablement pas apprécié de se retrouver seule, de nuit, en plein orage et sans électricité. Elle se passa une main sur le visage et réfléchit rapidement.

« Tu veux que je t'amène à la base ? » demanda-t-elle. « Ils ont de la lumière, là bas. »

Cheyenne Moutain avait son propre générateur. Il était certain que personne ne s'était rendu compte de la violence de la tempête tant le SGC était protégé de tout élément extérieur. Curieusement, Cassandra sembla offensée.

« Je n'ai pas peur ! » répliqua-t-elle, d'un air buté.

A un autre moment, Sam aurait peut-être argumenté. Là, elle était réellement à bout.

« Très bien. » répondit-elle un peu brusquement. « Tu as une autre lampe ? »

Elle n'allait pas explorer les rues sans lumière. Il y avait trop de chance de se faire renverser par une voiture, ou de se cogner dans un obstacle invisible. Ou même de se perdre.

Cassie acquiesça et trois minutes plus tard, une lampe torche fermement dans la main, Sam s'apprêtait à ressortir sous cette pluie battante. Elle hésitait à ordonner à la jeune fille d'aller se coucher quand une voiture arriva à toute blinde, manquant déraper sur la chaussée mouillée, et freina brusquement pour se ranger devant la maison. La militaire réalisa ce qui allait se passer bien avant le conducteur et ferma les yeux. Une seconde plus tard, le bruit de tôle froissée lui arracha une grimace et elle rouvrit les paupières, ignorant les exclamations horrifiées de Cassandra.

« Pour l'amour du Ciel, Carter ! Qu'est ce qui se passe, ici ?! »

Elle observa une seconde le visage furieux et inquiet de son supérieur, s'assurant qu'il allait bien, avant de laisser sa colère pour lui l'emporter une fois de plus.

« Jack ! Tu vas bien ?! »

Cassie s'était une nouvelle fois avancée sous la pluie pour se jeter dans les bras du Colonel, et Sam ne put empêcher un grognement mécontent. Elle _allait_ tomber malade et Janet allait la tuer. Heureusement, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à se mettre à crier, Jack dut avoir la même idée car il lui ordonna gentiment de rentrer avant de tourner son regard furieux vers elle. Parce que,_ bien sûr_, c'était après elle qu'il était en colère.

Elle le dépassa en ignorant son appel colérique et, faisant peu de cas de la pluie qui la poignardait, s'approcha de sa voiture pour inspecter les dégâts. Il avait défoncé son pare-choc arrière… Et, bien entendu, le monstre qu'il conduisait avait à peine une égratignure.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda la voix, nettement plus calme de son supérieur.

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher et sursauta légèrement à sa proximité. Refusant de se laisser troubler, elle fronça les sourcils et le fusilla du regard.

« Vous venez d'assassiner ma Volvo, Colonel. » dit-elle avec froideur.

Il jeta un regard ennuyé à la voiture et parut soudain mal à l'aise. Elle savait très bien qu'il était au courant de ses tendances surprotectrices vis-à-vis de sa Volvo et de sa moto. Il s'était assez moqué d'elle pour ça.

« Je suis désolé. » répondit-il rapidement. « Je payerai les réparations. »

Elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine et le dévisagea une minute. « J'espère bien. »

« Carter. » dit-il plus calmement. « J'aimerai bien comprendre pourquoi j'ai été tiré de mon lit. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et détailla le tee-shirt usé et le jean mal mis qu'il portait et comprit que, effectivement, il avait dû faire une sortie un peu précipitée.

« S'il vous plait. » ajouta-t-il comme elle ne répondait rien.

Elle envisagea sincèrement de le planter là, sans explications, et de le laisser se débrouiller avec toute cette histoire. Au lieu de quoi, elle se mit à courir vers la maison. Il la suivit sans hésiter.

« Sam ! » reprocha la voix suppliante de Cassandra à la minute où elle franchit la porte.

Maîtrisant avec peine son énervement, Sam souffla.

« Oui, Cassandra. » répondit-elle un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « J'y vais. » Elle tourna la tête vers son supérieur, vit son air contrarié et sensiblement inquiet, et décida qu'elle n'avait pas besoin, en plus, d'un Colonel furieux. « Vous n'avez qu'à vous occuper de Cassie, mon Colonel. » lâcha-t-elle, avant de se diriger une nouvelle fois vers la porte que Jack avait fermée derrière lui.

Evidemment, il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et attrapa son bras avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin.

« Stop. » ordonna-t-il.

Par réflexe, elle s'arrêta.

« D'abord, » commença-t-il « _vous_ » il la désigna d'un doigt accusateur « laissez un message abracadabrantesque sur mon répondeur. » Il s'interrompit le temps de la scruter et elle eut la décence de rougir. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait en face de lui, elle trouvait son petit numéro de tout à l'heure complètement stupide.

« Et ensuite… » reprit-il « Je reçois un message affolé de Cassandra qui me demande de venir chez elle d'urgence. »

Sam tourna son regard vers Cassie qui grimaça en réponse. Il était visible qu'elle n'avait pas prévu que les choses se passeraient de la sorte. Mais le Colonel n'avait pas fini. Alors qu'il parlait, la pression qu'il exerçait sur son bras s'accentua.

« Je précise que, à part ça, tout ce que j'ai compris à travers ses reniflements, c'est 'Sam'. »

Elle s'éclaircit péniblement la gorge. S'était-il inquiété pour elle ? Elle chassa l'idée ridicule aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Ce n'était pas possible. Il lui avait clairement fait comprendre ces derniers temps qu'il ne tenait pas plus à elle qu'à n'importe quel soldat de passage.

« Alors, pour la dernière fois… » Il prit une grande inspiration. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Et où est le Doc ? »

Bien que ce soit elle qu'il regardait, Sam laissa Cassandra résumer rapidement la situation et s'excuser de l'avoir effrayé et obligé à quitter sa maison. Elle se demanda rapidement pourquoi elle n'avait pas fait l'objet d'excuses mais décida qu'il ne valait mieux pas explorer les raisons de trop près. Jack était l'idole de Cassie. Elle… elle était sa tante adoptive. Elle l'aimait autant que Jack, bien sûr… Et elle passait autant de temps avec elle qu'avec lui, mais… Sam supposait que c'était le début de sa crise d'adolescence et qu'elle avait été mise dans la catégorie 'ennemie' au même titre que Janet et, curieusement, Daniel. Jack et Teal'c n'avaient pas été atteints.

« Ok. » dit Jack, une fois qu'il eut été briefé. Elle remarqua que sa main n'avait pas quitté son bras, mais elle n'osait pas bouger de peur de devoir une nouvelle fois affronter ses foudres.

« Carter… » Il dut prendre conscience qu'il la tenait toujours parce qu'il la lâcha avec un air ennuyé. « Vous restez avec Cassie. Je vais chercher le chien. »

« Je viens. » contra-t-elle immédiatement. « Je suis là et je suis déjà trempée. »

« Comme moi ! » répliqua-t-il. « Changez-vous et réchauffez-vous. »

Il fit un pas vers la porte, mais elle lui bloqua la route, mains sur les hanches. Soudain, c'était le prétexte parfait pour le confronter. Il ne voulait même pas de son aide pour une tâche aussi simple que de retrouver un chien ? Que faisait-elle dans son équipe alors ?! Il n'avait qu'à la virer ! Ou à retourner sur Edora. L'idée qu'il puisse l'envisager, à nouveau, la poignarda brutalement et elle la mit soigneusement de côté.

« Carter. » soupira-t-il, avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

« Pourquoi ne voulez vous pas de moi ? »

Elle s'entendit poser la question et se rendit immédiatement compte que le double sens était conscient. Il sembla troublé et fronça les sourcils.

« Carter, vous vous êtes blessée cet après midi, et je pensais avoir été clair quand je vous ai demandé de prendre du repos. »

C'était plus mordant que ça n'aurait dû l'être. D'un autre côté, elle avait attaqué la première.

« Je suis en pleine forme. » mentit-elle effrontément.

Bien qu'il s'efforçât de le maîtriser, elle entendit parfaitement son petit rire sarcastique. « C'est ça, oui. »

Il la poussa gentiment et sans difficulté hors de son chemin et ouvrit la porte sur la tempête qui ne s'était pas calmée d'un iota. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait l'impression que s'il s'en allait maintenant, elle allait le perdre. Pas au sens propre bien sûr. Mais… C'était une sensation si tenace qu'elle se surprit à crier.

« Je sortirai quand même ! »

Elle sentit à la façon dont il s'immobilisa, à la manière dont ses muscles se tendirent brusquement, qu'elle venait de le mettre en colère. Il était tard, il était probablement aussi fatigué qu'elle et il n'avait pas vraiment non plus envie de passer la nuit à chercher un chien. Il se retourna vers elle, lentement.

« Je vous donne l'ordre de rester ici, Major. »

Elle haussa les épaules, un rictus ironique étirant ses lèvres. « Je m'en fiche, mon Colonel. »

Une seconde, il sembla sur le point de hurler mais son regard s'adoucit quand il rencontra le sien

« Carter, il fait froid dehors. Vous êtes déjà trempée, alors soyez gentille, allez vous changer et avalez quelque chose de chaud. »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le rictus toujours en place. « Non. »

Il soupira, perdant tout son calme. « Bon sang, Carter ! Ce coup sur la tête vous a rendue complètement folle ! »

Il y avait dans sa voix une pointe d'inquiétude qu'elle se fit un devoir d'ignorer.

« Pourquoi ça ?! Parce que j'ose dire ce que je pense ?! »

Il franchit l'espace qui les séparait et attrapa ses bras, la secouant légèrement comme pour la réveiller.

« Parce que vous êtes totalement incohérente ! »

Elle se dégagea brutalement et le fusilla des yeux, consciente qu'ils étaient en train de hurler en plein orage dans la maison de leur amie et qu'ils feraient probablement mieux, d'au moins, baisser d'un ton. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de crier. Ca faisait un mois qu'il était revenu d'Edora, deux semaine depuis qu'il avait joué les agents secret et elle n'en pouvait plus de se taire.

« Je pensais ce que j'ai dit ! » lui cracha-t-elle au visage, prenant un plaisir sauvage à le voir blessé par ses propos. « Je vous déteste ! »

Il y eu un silence pesant et elle s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir dit ça. Un masque neutre s'était automatiquement mis en place sur le visage de son supérieur et son regard chocolat la quitta pour se poser derrière elle. Elle se reprocha sur le champ d'avoir oublié Cassandra. Jamais, jamais, elle n'aurait dire ça devant la jeune fille. Incapable de lui faire face et dire quelque chose de stupide que l'adolescente ne croirait jamais, elle ferma les yeux.

« Je vais chercher Bart. » affirma la voix bizarrement étranglée de Jack quelques secondes plus tard. « Cass, chérie, réchauffe toi, s'il te plait. »

Elle entendit à peine, le oui étouffé que répondit Cassandra, se contentant de rouvrir les yeux quand elle sentit le regard du Colonel se poser une nouvelle fois sur elle. Il était prudent, blessé et surtout lointain.

« Faites ce que vous voulez, Major. » dit-il simplement. « Mais je préfèrerais vraiment que vous restiez là. »

Et avec ça, il se détourna et s'enfonça sous le lourd rideau de pluie. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde avant de le suivre, sans oser regarder Cassandra en face. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû répondre au téléphone, tout à l'heure.

Elle eut du mal à le repérer au début, le maigre faisceau de sa torche électrique ne portait pas bien loin sous ce déluge, mais bientôt, un deuxième rayon lumineux perça les ténèbres et elle fut contente qu'en bon militaire, il ait ce genre de choses dans son coffre. Elle se rapprocha silencieusement de lui mais il ne tourna pas la tête vers elle, se contentant de se mettre à appeler le chien à plein poumons.

Elle ne l'imita que quand elle réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune intention de lui adresser la parole.

Au bout de deux heures, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé le chien et l'orage n'avait fait qu'augmenter en intensité. Sam n'avait plus rien de sec, elle était épuisée et pour couronner le tout, sa lampe venait de mourir. Sur un plan plus positif, elle avait eu tout le temps de se calmer et de se reprocher sa conduite irrationnelle. Peut-être que si elle lui donnait raison et si elle blâmait le coup qu'elle avait pris sur la tête, il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur ?

N'ayant plus le bénéfice du maigre filet de lumière, et son supérieur ne s'en étant toujours pas aperçu, elle ne tarda pas à butter sur quelque chose et à s'étaler à moitié sur le trottoir, à moitié sur la chaussée.

« Carter ! » appela immédiatement le Colonel.

« Ca va. » marmonna-t-elle en se frottant le coude, avant de se protéger les yeux quand il braqua brutalement le faisceau de la lampe dans ses yeux. « Mon Colonel ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Pardon. »

Il y avait beaucoup d'émotions derrière ce seul mot, et comme souvent avec Jack O'Neill, elle se surprit à penser que ça avait un sens caché. Et comme souvent avec Jack O'Neill, elle n'en comprit pas la portée.

Il lui tendit la main et quand elle l'attrapa, il la tira sur ses pieds. L'espace d'une seconde, elle se retrouva collée contre lui et elle se sentit étrangement apaisée. Il la lâcha cependant, trop rapidement à son gout, et elle se retrouva à nouveau seule sous la pluie, frissonnante et angoissée. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence et un nouvel éclair, plus violent que les précédents, transperça le ciel.

« Prenez la lampe et rentrez. » finit-il par dire en lui lançant la torche.

Elle l'attrapa par réflexe, mais secoua la tête. « On est trop loin. On doit trouver un abri, maintenant. Ca devient dangereux. » Elle hésita une seconde puis grimaça. « Et je meurs de froid. »

Il fit un pas vers elle, leva la main et la laissa aussitôt retomber. Elle savait que s'il avait eut une veste, il l'aurait déjà forcée à l'enfiler. Mais il n'avait qu'un Tee-shirt et il ne devait pas avoir plus chaud qu'elle. Une boule d'inquiétude se forma dans son ventre et elle posa, par réflexe, une main sur son bras.

« On doit s'abriter. » insista-t-elle.

Il laissa son regard trainer vers sa main avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Cassandra est toute seule. » dit-il « Je n'aime pas ça. »

Elle secoua la tête, continuant de frissonner tandis qu'un nouvel éclair déchirait la nuit.

« Moi non plus. Mais elle est en sécurité et pas nous. »

Il sembla hésiter une seconde, puis hocha simplement la tête. « Ok. Trouvons un abri. »

Par mimétisme, elle se mit aussi à agiter la tête, sans pourtant faire le moindre mouvement pour bouger. Il reprit la torche et balada le faisceau à droite puis à gauche mais dans toute cette obscurité mêlée de pluie, Sam n'y voyait rien.

« Par où ? » finit-il par demander.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. » avoua-t-elle, en claquant des dents.

Il leva un sourcil. « Il y a donc des choses que vous ne savez pas ? »

La plaisanterie tomba à plat parce qu'elle avait trop froid pour se forcer à rire. Finalement, il finit par attraper son poignet et à l'entraîner à sa suite, bien qu'il était évident qu'il ne savait pas plus qu'elle où ils allaient. Jack ne finit par se repérer qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure. Sam était trop frigorifiée pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de le suivre.

« Où va-t-on ? » finit-elle par demander, quand le fait qu'il semble savoir où allait pénétra enfin son esprit.

Sa main desserra son poignet, comme s'il allait la lâcher, et, effrayée de perdre ce contact, elle laissa glisser sa main dans la sienne. Il sembla surpris mais se contenta de lever un sourcil, dans une brillante imitation de leur ami Jaffa, avant d'accepter ce nouveau retournement de situation et de se rapprocher légèrement d'elle.

« On est presque chez Daniel. »

L'espoir d'un endroit chaud sombra dans sa poitrine. « Il est à la base. »

Il le lui avait bien dit au dîner. Il restait au SGC pour finir ses recherches sur un quelconque temple que SG9 avait déniché. Il ne pourrait pas leur ouvrir.

« J'ai les clefs. » Elle lui jeta un regard dubitatif et il tapota, de sa main libre, la poche arrière de son jean. Comprenant que comme elle, Daniel lui avait donné une clef en cas d'urgence, elle acquiesça lentement. Elle avait trop froid pour discuter de la moralité de la chose. Et c'était une urgence.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient enfin à l'abri dans le hall de l'immeuble qu'habitait Daniel. L'électricité n'étant toujours pas revenue, ils montèrent les sept étages à pieds et ça eut au moins le mérite de les réchauffer. Elle s'appuya contre le mur tandis qu'il déverrouillait la porte et l'invitait d'un geste à passer la première.

Elle entendit la porte claquer derrière elle et sentit sa main chaude se poser dans son dos pour la guider vers le salon.

« Il fait tout aussi froid ici ou c'est moi ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour conserver le peu de chaleur qu'elle avait encore. Tout était électrique dans ce genre d'appartement. Le chauffage… et probablement l'eau chaude aussi.

« Au moins, il ne pleut pas. »

Elle essaya sincèrement de paraître joyeuse. Et ça serait certainement mieux passé si elle n'avait pas éternué après coup.

« Vous êtes gelée, Carter. » marmonna-t-il. « Je vais chercher des vêtements secs. »

Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il avait disparu et elle se retrouva à attendre, dégoulinante, dans le salon de Daniel. Il n'allait certainement pas apprécier la mare qui était en train de se former sur son plancher…

« Tenez. »

Elle attrapa ce que le Colonel lui tendait, essayant de ne pas trop s'attarder sur le fait qu'il portait un pantalon de jogging beaucoup trop étroit et une chemise déboutonné. Suivant son regard, il haussa les épaules.

« On ne fait pas du tout la même taille. » Il lui offrit un sourire amusé. « Mais ça devrait aller sur vous. »

Elle prit le paquet de vêtements, en levant les yeux au ciel, pour cacher son trouble. Comme il continuait de la fixer pensivement, elle se racla la gorge.

« Je vais… » Il hésita quelques secondes, puis sourit fièrement. « Je vais chercher de quoi nous éclairer. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil ironique vers la lampe qu'il avait dans la main, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour qu'elle puisse se changer en toute tranquillité. Ce qu'elle fit rapidement. La chemise lui allait parfaitement puisqu'ils avaient à peu près la même taille, et descendait à environ mi-cuisse. Elle n'enfila pas le pantalon parce qu'il devait couter assez cher et qu'elle ne voulait pas le ruiner en le trempant. Elle supposait que Daniel n'avait qu'un jogging dans son appartement et que le Colonel se l'était approprié.

« Carter ? » appela la voix hésitante de son supérieur sur le seuil de la pièce.

Elle l'autorisa à entrer, et bientôt la lumière de la torche se baladait sur elle, insistant sur ses jambes.

« Vous n'avez pas mis le pantalon. » constata-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant sa tendance à souligner l'évidence. « Non. »

« Oh. »

Il y eut un petit silence puis il la dépassa et s'effondra sur le canapé, avant de poser la torche sur la table basse.

« J'ai trouvé des bougies. » déclara-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas mais vint s'asseoir à côté de lui malgré les dizaines d'autres possibilités. Ca sembla le perturber un moment puis il commença à craquer une allumette et à allumer les cinq bougies qu'il avait trouvées. Certainement de la collection de Teal'c. Sam avait sincèrement l'impression que la soirée avait duré des jours, et le poids de ce qu'elle avait dit, devant Cassie, pesait lourd sur ses épaules. Elle le laissa souffler l'allumette et éteindre la lampe, décidée à s'expliquer.

« Carter. » dit-il à l'instant précis où elle disait « Mon Colonel. »

Ils se sourirent bêtement et Sam prit une grande inspiration.

« Je m'excuse, mon Colonel. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Pour quoi ? »

Déstabilisée, elle grimaça. « Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure était hors de propos et… »

« C'est la vérité ? » coupa-t-il. « Vous me détestez ? »

« Non ! » répliqua-t-elle violemment, contrariée qu'il ne la laisse pas s'expliquer. Son énervement disparut bien vite quand elle vit la douleur contenue dans son regard. « Mon Colonel, j'étais fatiguée… et en colère… et je ne voulais pas passer ma nuit à chercher ce fichu chien et… » Elle s'arrêta, consciente d'être incohérente.

« Vous êtes en colère depuis un moment, Carter. »

Elle acquiesça péniblement, posant son regard sur la flamme neutre des bougies.

« Contre moi. » clarifia-t-il.

A nouveau, elle hocha la tête. Elle sentit sa main prendre la sienne avec hésitation et elle se laissa faire, sans savoir pourquoi. Il ne restait plus de fureur en elle. Il ne restait qu'une triste acceptation que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques.

« Pourquoi ? »

Tristement, elle laissa voyager ses yeux jusqu'à son visage, troublée d'y lire tant d'inquiétude et de peine.

« Parce que je ne suis pas pour vous ce que vous êtes pour moi. »

A quoi bon lui cacher ce qui de toute façon avait fini par créer des ennuis à l'équipe ? Soit ils parvenaient à régler les choses maintenant, soit elle devrait quitter SG1.

Il secoua la tête et soupira. « Carter, je ne comprends rien… »

Elle sourit gentiment et haussa les épaules, récupérant sa main au passage.

« J'ai réalisé, quand vous étiez coincé sur Edora, que mes sentiments pour vous n'étaient plus professionnels. »

Il l'étudia un instant, la lumière des bougies donnant à la pièce des reflets étranges.

« Carter… » Il s'arrêta et s'humecta les lèvres. « Je… »

« Je sais que vous ne partagez pas ces sentiments là, mon Colonel. » déclara-t-elle rapidement. « Je sais aussi que vous devez rapporter cette conversation au Général Hammond. Mais je ne peux pas… Je devais… je devais vous le dire. »

Réalisant qu'elle était ridicule, elle grogna et laissa tomber son visage entre ses mains.

« Carter. » appela-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et il posa une main sur sa nuque. Elle tressauta au contact et se redressa, gardant pourtant son regard fixé au sol.

« Carter, regardez moi. »

Serrant les dents contre les larmes qu'elle sentait poindre, elle tourna la tête avec réluctance et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Est-ce que vous avez froid ? »

La question était si hors de propos, si inattendue qu'elle se surprit à acquiescer. Il avait demandé ça d'un ton naturel, comme si elle ne venait pas de jeter sa carrière par la fenêtre en lui avouant quelque chose qu'elle ne devrait même pas s'admettre à elle-même.

« Venez là, Sam. »

Il lui ouvrit un bras. L'invitation était claire, mais elle hésita. Soit il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle venait de dire, soit… Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était l'alternative. Incapable de réfléchir pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se laissa faire. Elle se coula avec précaution contre lui, attentive à ne pas trop se laisser aller ou à se faire d'illusion. Seulement, il referma ses bras sur elle, posant son menton sur sa tête, et elle se perdit dans le déluge de sensations…

« Je ne rapporterai pas cette conversation à Hammond. » déclara-t-il brusquement.

Elle ferma les yeux et sourit tristement. « C'est ce que veut le règlement. »

Il émit un drôle de son entre un rire et un grognement qui se répercuta dans sa poitrine.

« Je ne me suis jamais soucié des règlements, Carter. »

C'était ironique. Tellement qu'elle faillit éclater de rire. « Dommage pour moi, alors… »

La main qu'il passa dans ses cheveux mouillés, caressant et jouant avec les mèches courtes, lui fit passer tout amusement. Elle voulut lui dire d'arrêter, mais n'en trouva pas le courage.

« Je suis en colère après moi, aussi. » dit-il au bout d'un moment.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, étonnée. « Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. »

Si ce n'était être un peu impoli avec elle après qu'elle lui ait volé la vie qu'il s'était construite, sur une autre planète, auprès d'une gentille femme. Et lui avoir menti un peu plus tard pour sauver la Terre des branches pourries du NID.

Il sembla hésiter, puis sa main s'immobilisa à l'arrière de sa nuque. Il la serra un peu plus fort.

« Quand j'étais sur Edora… La première chose à laquelle je pensais le matin, c'était votre visage. Et quand je me couchais, je passais des heures à imaginer ce que je ferai quand je vous retrouverai enfin. »

Elle avait cessé de respirer et pourtant son cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

« Je ne regrettais pas tant la Terre que _vous_, Carter. Teal'c et Daniel ne me manquaient pas autant que vous. Vous étiez devenue spéciale et je n'en savais rien. Avant de me réveiller, là bas, le premier matin, je ne le savais pas. »

Elle sentit la détresse dans sa voix et releva la tête. Elle voulut s'écarter mais il refusa de la lâcher.

« Laïra. » dit-elle simplement, comprenant pourtant déjà comment il avait pu finir dans ses bras, dans son lit.

« C'était un substitut, Carter. » Il secoua la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise de dire ça de l'autre femme mais désireux qu'elle comprenne. « Rien d'autre qu'un substitut. »

Le besoin de le toucher se fit si pressant qu'elle échoua à le refouler. Elle glissa la main sur sa joue, traçant ses traits avec application. Elle était si concentrée sur son exploration qu'elle ne le vit pas se rapprocher et fut surprise quand il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas pressant… juste caressant. Elle sentait qu'il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Elle voulait être brusquée.

Elle approfondit le contact, soulagée quand il l'imita. Leurs bouches se dévorèrent… Exigeantes… Violentes… Bientôt, leurs mains exploraient le corps de l'autre, et les lèvres de Jack quittèrent les siennes pour courir sur sa gorge. Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès… Et grogna littéralement de frustration quand il cessa de la toucher.

« Jack… » protesta-t-elle.

Elle chercha son regard mais il était fixé sur sa poitrine que la chemise de Daniel ne cachait plus vraiment. Si elle n'avait pas tellement eu besoin de ses mains et de ses caresses, elle aurait probablement ri. Les hommes étaient très prévisibles.

« Carter. » répondit-il, distraitement. Son regard brûlant courait sans relâche sur son corps et Sam se sentit frissonner.

« Jack. » répéta-t-elle, en souriant. « Je m'ennuie. »

Ses yeux remontèrent lentement jusqu'au sien et un sourire s'épanouit lentement sur ses lèvres.

« Je peux remédier à ça. »

Il captura sa bouche, ses mains dansant un ballet envoutant sur ses cuisses et sa taille. Elle avait l'impression de flotter et ne réalisa qu'il l'avait soulevée que quand il cessa de l'embrasser pour regarder où il allait. Elle réalisa brusquement qu'ils étaient chez Daniel, et que Daniel n'avait pas de chambre d'amis.

« Mon Colonel ? » L'incertitude et la nervosité ramenèrent le grade.

« Tout va bien, Carter. » murmura-t-il à son oreille, avant de déposer de légers baisers le long de sa mâchoire, et elle se relaxa aussitôt.

Ce ne fut que quand il la déposa sur le lit qu'elle réalisa ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Pas l'acte en lui-même. Ca, elle était pour. Définitivement pour. Mais l'endroit dans lequel ils s'apprêtaient à le faire. Entre temps, il avait recommencé à l'embrasser et avait entrepris de se débarrasser des derniers boutons récalcitrants de la chemise.

« Jack ! » s'exclama-t-elle dès qu'il eut abandonné sa bouche pour son cou. La seule réponse qu'elle obtient fut un grognement primaire qui la fit frissonner d'impatience. Elle réalisa que si elle voulait le stopper, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Avant qu'elle-même perde pied.

« Jack. » Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le repousser légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, l'éclat de désir qu'elle y vit rendant sa réflexion difficile.

« C'est la chambre de Daniel. »

Elle le vit hésiter et regarder autour de lui. Ensuite, il reporta son regard sur elle et elle y lut le débat intérieur. Daniel ne dormait pratiquement jamais chez lui et il n'avait pas de relations… extérieures. Sam savait tout ça. Elle savait aussi que le fait qu'ils fassent l'amour dans son lit, ne plairait pas à leur ami. Ce qu'il, au demeurant, n'avait pas besoin de savoir… Suivant visiblement son raisonnement, Jack recommença ses assauts.

« On changera les draps, demain matin. »

Gloussant faiblement, elle se laissa entraîner…

Elle se réveilla le lendemain au bruit d'une porte qui claquait dans le lointain. Gigotant un peu, elle se retrouva rapidement attirée contre un corps chaud. Les souvenirs de la veille l'envahirent lentement, et souriante, elle savoura la sensation des baisers que Jack posait sur son épaule.

« Salut… » souffla-t-elle.

« Salut… » répondit-il, tandis qu'elle se tournait pour l'embrasser correctement.

Elle ignora consciencieusement les bruits qui résonnaient dans l'appartement, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il y ait quelqu'un. Les murs étaient sans doute très fins et ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vécu dans un appartement.

Les choses commençaient à devenir sérieuses quand le glapissement horrifié sur le seuil la poussa à s'écarter de Jack à la vitesse de l'éclair, et dans un réflexe universel, ramener le drap sur sa poitrine. Le Colonel clignait bêtement des yeux, et si elle ne l'avait pas connu mieux que ça, elle aurait pu jurer qu'il rougissait.

« Vous… Vous… » La bouche de Daniel ne cessait de s'ouvrir et de se fermer dans l'imitation comique du poisson rouge. « Dans mon lit ! » finit-il par s'exclamer avec dégout.

Sam s'éclaircit la gorge et jeta un coup d'œil à Jack, qui semblait trop occupé à prétendre ne pas être là pour faire quoi que ce soit.

« On avait… froid. » lâcha-t-elle.

Jack tourna un regard amusé vers elle. « Oui, Daniel. Il pleuvait. »

L'archéologue secoua la tête et entreprit de quitter la pièce en marmonnant qu'il allait devoir déménager et changer de mobilier. Sam grimaça et donna un léger coup sur le bras de Jack dont le regard s'était perdu sur ce que le drap cachait à peine.

« Vas-y. »

Il leva un sourcil. « Pourquoi moi ? »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. « Parce que mes vêtements sont dans le salon et que je ne pense pas que Daniel apprécierait pleinement que je me balade nue dans son appartement. »

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du Colonel. « Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd… »

« Très bien. »

Agacée de sa nonchalance, elle quitta le lit et se dirigea vers la porte, espérant qu'il la stoppe. C'était du bluff et elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Elle avait à peine fait un pas dans le couloir qu'elle se sentit tirée vers l'arrière. Un bras puissant entourait sa taille, et elle se retrouva plaquée contre la poitrine chaude de son supérieur. Et elle souriait comme une idiote.

« Je suis possessif, Carter. » grogna-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête mais avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, sa bouche s'écrasait sur la sienne et la réduisait au silence. Quand il la lâcha, elle mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'il lui tende la chemise qu'elle avait portée la veille. Elle l'enfila sans commenter.

Ils longèrent le couloir jusqu'à la cuisine d'où résonnaient des bruits de vaisselle. Daniel, visiblement contrarié, préparait le petit déjeuner.

« Vous aviez vraiment besoin de faire ça ici ? » attaqua-t-il, à peine avaient-ils faits un pas dans la pièce. « Et vous pouvez garder le jogging, Jack. » ajouta-t-il en désignant d'un signe de tête le pantalon trop étroit qu'il avait renfilé.

Décidant que Jack se débrouillerait mieux qu'elle avec Danny, elle s'éclipsa en direction du salon où elle récupéra ses vêtements. Puis, jugeant que la dispute qui se jouait dans la cuisine durerait encore quelques minutes, si ce n'était quelques heures, elle prit le chemin de la salle de bain.

Quand elle en émergea, Jack était lui aussi habillé et Daniel avait cessé de bouder. Elle vola, sans aucune gêne, un toast que l'archéologue venait de se beurrer et lui sourit effrontément.

« Je peux emprunter votre voiture, Danny ? »

Il manqua s'en étouffer. « Vous ne voulez pas, aussi, que je vous donne mon bureau tant qu'on y est ? »

Jack, lui, leva un sourcil. « On va quelques part ? »

Sam secoua la tête. « Cassandra. » dit-elle simplement et elle vit le Colonel jeter un coup d'œil à la pendule. Il était encore tôt. Janet n'était peut-être pas encore rentrée et Cassie devait être morte d'inquiétude. L'évocation de la jeune fille suffit à ce que Daniel lui confie ses clefs.

Il s'avéra que Janet était déjà rentrée et qu'elle était furieuse. Bart était revenu dix minutes à peine après qu'ils soient partis à sa recherche, mais le docteur avait découvert sa fille en larmes, persuadée, allez savoir pourquoi, qu'ils s'étaient entretués dans un coin…

Jack parvint à prendre un air contrit mais Sam ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ils étaient loin d'avoir envie de s'entretuer… En fait, vu le regard que lui jetait Jack, c'était tout l'inverse…


End file.
